


Eleven Fifty-Nine

by queen_egotist



Series: Symphony Stories [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was already late, but Sousuke received an unexpected gift just before the day ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Fifty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Better Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303375) by [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered). 



> It was too rushed because the day is ending. It's just a short, a really short drabble for Sou-chan's birthday! Since Miss_Murdered made Sousuke sing in her drabble, I'll do the other way around. [Both Sousuke and Makoto's seiyuus are good singers! XD]

_“Happy Birthday, Yamazaki!”_

_“How old are you now?”_

_“Where’s the party? Come on, are you going to treat us?”_

_“Oi, Yamazaki! Get out of you room, let’s celebrate!”_

_“Happy Birthday, Sousuke-kun!”_

“Sousuke…Sousuke!” a familiar voiced yelled at him.

Sousuke wanted to ignore his best friend today as he scrolled down his phone, reading the usual birthday greetings from his former classmates from Tokitsu, his teammates from Samezuka who were basically just out there in their own rooms and some relatives. He got a phone call from his parents in the morning and received several gifts from them. They bought him the newest laptop in town and some other gadgets. Nitori gave him a gravure magazine; he never knew Nitori’s tastes, certainly, he was surprised. As for Momo, he got a beetle, a little smaller than that Pyunsuke, but he still accepted it and planned on letting the poor thing go afterwards. There are still some gifts that were left unopened.

“Sousuke!” Rin called out even louder.

The younger man rolled and looked at his friend whose brows were meeting, his teeth showing, “What is it, Rin?”

The redhead threw a blue box with a silver ribbon at him, “Happy Birthday!”

Sousuke smiled, he cherished his friend more than anyone, even though they love competing over the most trivial things often, “Thanks.”

“Open it,” demanded the redhead.

“I don’t want to,” retorted the other, having a hunch on the contents, “I’ll save it until I’ve opened all my other gifts.”

“Tsk, fine,” said Rin, sitting on his desk chair and checked some mails online. “Sousuke, are you sure you’re not going to celebrate today? I mean, we can eat out or something.”

The teal-eyed sighed, “Rin, I appreciate it, but I feel too lazy even to go out and eat.”

“If that’s what you want,” answered his friend. “It’s past eleven already, so your birthday will pass soon.”

Minutes passed by, the two were doing their own thing. Suddenly, Rin aroused his attention at exactly eleven fifty-nine, “Sousuke, you might want to check your e-mail quickly!”

The teal-eyed reached for his tablet and opened the mail there. There was a message from someone who was not registered in his contacts and it said:  
Yamazaki-kun, Rin told us that you didn’t want to celebrate today. So, we kind of celebrated for you, I guess.

Happy Birthday, Yamazaki-kun!

Tachibana Makoto

Sousuke’s face burned from the message. He immediately scrolled down and downloaded the attached files. He played the audio first and heard Makoto’s voices singing happy birthday to him. He felt his face warmer than before, his heart thumped faster. It’s as if he was hearing an angel singing to him. Well, the Iwatobi captain was an angel in disguise as a human. A smile crept on his face after the song and played it on repeat. Then, he opened the image file; it was a group photo of the Iwatobi Team with a blushing Makoto at the middle holding a cake. He zoomed in and “Happy Birthday, Sousuke!” was written on it. He felt elated. He scrolled up and just gazed at Makoto’s smiling face.

“Rin, how did you know?” asked the teal-eyed, still staring at the zoomed image.

“Haru, sent me a message, saying that Makoto looked worried when you didn’t reply to his message,” replied the redhead.

The teal-eyed tapped on the reply button on the screen and replied to Makoto’s mail, “Thank you. I appreciate the song. I wish you could sing for me in person. Let’s meet up tomorrow and I want another cake.”

* * *

 

_“Haru, how was Makoto over there?”_

_“I think Sousuke already replied.”_

_“Hmm, so, any idea?”_

_“I don’t know, but when Makoto opened his mail while walking he bumped into a wall, we rushed to ask if he’s okay, but he ignored us. He was definitely blushing.”_

_“Damn, I want to ask Sousuke now.”_

_“Don’t dare! We can just stalk them tomorrow.”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“I just heard Makoto whispering, ‘what time and where?’ while typing on his phone.”_

_The redhead grinned, “Alright, bring Nagisa and Rei, we’ll follow them tomorrow.”_

 


End file.
